IOU
by Thesimplelife12345
Summary: Nothing's worse than owing Franken Stein a favor.
1. Chapter 1: Bears

IOU

Chapter 1: Bears

My second story. Unlike the first, I WILL finish this one. It is my first Soul Eater, though, and the first one sucked, so…

I do not own any of these characters and probably never will!

* * *

><p>I stood alone at the convenient store. There was nothing for me to buy, and there was no one around. Why I was here, I wasn't sure...<p>

My eyes spotted some gourmet chocolates. They were only $8.99... They looked so delicious... But, I had no money. Damn it...

I spotted a large stuffed bear slowly moving towards the cash register. It's small, beady, black eyes and fluffy pink fur surprised me in its cuteness.

"Marie, do you have five dollars I can borrow?" the bear asked me in the voice of Spirit.

"Oh, Spirit! That's you? Sorry, I don't have any money, I'm sorry," I told him sincerely.

"Don't worry, Marie," Spirit said behind the giant bear. "I could always buy Maka another stuffed animal that doesn't show as much of my love..."

"I'm really sorry, Spirit, I really don't have the five dollars..." I assured him again.

"I have five dollars."

Looking behind myself (ignoring Spirit's expression of horror) I found Stein towering over me (I hate flats) with an emotionless expression, any sliver of emotion hidden behind his round, thick glasses.

"Okay, that works out fine," I said with a smile. "You could give the money to Spirit, and he'll pay, and-"

"He needs to owe me, though," Stein interrupted, a smile creeping onto his face.

"What? NOOOOOO!" Spirit shouted, surprising me at least. "Not again! Not after last time!"

As the thoughts creeped into my head, I managed to hide my fearful expression from my face. "What exactly happened?"

"Basically, I dissected him," Stein said way too calmly for the statement. "It was a very enjoyable 'IOU'."

"NOOOOO!" Spirit shouted again. "But I need the money… But I can't be dissected! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!"

"Really, Sempai, I've never killed you," Stein assured him. "Anyway, even if you do die, I could find a way to bring you back to life."

"I DON'T WANT TO BE A ZOMBIE!"

"Sid would take offence from that."

"Enough of your worthless feuding," I interrupted their endless battle of words. "I'll take the five dollars and give it to Spirit."

"You'd need to owe me," Stein told me with a neutral expression on his stitched face.

"Yes, I would. But I can live with that, unlike some people." I said, ignoring the angry glares from the deathscythe holding a stuffed bear behind me. "Now give me the money."

Stein smiled, walking over and handing me the money. "I expect you to return the favor in my liking."

"Of course, Stein," I said, smiling back to him and handing the money to Spirit. "Whatever you wish."

* * *

><p>MUH HA HA HA HA! Cliffhanger! My first story that I've finished! Okay, not officially… Anyway, this story doesn't suck, and I didn't fail at Stein, who is THE HARDEST CHARACTER EVER TO CHARACTERIZE. My sister's right, his personality is full of potholes… He's still awesome though… SteinXMarie all the way!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Reason

IOU

This is the shortest chapter, to anyone who cares… And in case you haven't noticed, it's in the POV of Marie. This chapter has no point at all, but it's still cute, in my opinion…

Anyway, I do not own Soul Eater, the author does. And I will never have enough money to buy rights…

* * *

><p>Standing over the kitchen sink, I worked solely on the dishes from this night's dinner. In a few minutes, I'd be walking down those accursed stairs, delivering dinner to an over-achieving mad scientist that cares only about one thing…<p>

Oddly, I heard slow, rhythmic stomping and a tall, dark …I'm not going to say the next word… rose loudly into the kitchen.

"Hello, Marie," he said in a dark complexioned voice (not the other two traits, thank you). "Would you like to repay the favor now?"

"Fine," I responded, picking up my purse and pulling out a crisp five dollar bill. "Here's the money I owe you."

Stein chuckled, and then pushed my hand away. "No."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Five dollars doesn't satisfy me in terms of repayment. I want something else."

"Well, what do you want?" I asked, already regretting it.

"Isn't it obvious?" Stein asked, pulling a scalpel from his sleeve. "I want to dissect you."

"No, Stein," I told him. "Who knows what it'll do to your sanity?"

He stared at me, then with a leer, stated, "Is that the only reason you don't want me to dissect you?"

"What? No!" I shouted blushing, storming off into the hallway in a burst of anger.

"Interesting..." Stein observed with another smirk. Then, without another word, he picked up his platter of food and headed downstairs to his lab.

* * *

><p>I love the next chapter after this one. It came out so well… This one, too; but not in the same way. AWWWWWWW!<p>

Never mind. You shall see…


	3. Chapter 3: Classroom

IOU

Third Chapter :3 This one is probably my favorite, it's so cute… I think I write my best when the story takes place in Marie's classroom (according to me, she does have one, it's either the sophomore or the junior class) because her students are, to me, one person, and very predictable… Please ignore my blabbering! I'm sorry…

BTW, I don't own Soul Eater.

* * *

><p>I sat at my desk, sighing at the familiar sound of a chair falling (with a crazy scientist on it).<p>

"What are you up to, Stein?"

"Oh, nothing," he told me, picking up his chair and wheeling it next to my desk. "I just would like to acknowledge if you've taken up my offer."

I sighed. "I told you no, Stein, you will not dissect me."

"Why not?" he begged, sitting back down in his chair.

"Because," I told him.

"You sound like a six year old, Marie," he said, making me glare at him. "Just admit it. You'd enjoy it when I'd dissect you..."

"That doesn't matter, even if it was true," I told him, blushing. "Aren't you supposed to be teaching right now, anyway?"

"Aren't you?"

Releasing he was right, I glanced at my class, all staring at the two of us eagerly.

"What are you doing? Go work on... Something!" I shouted, blushing.

I turned to Stein. "You should still be in you classroom! At least I'm in mine!" As I paused to stare at his emotionless face, another issue came up in my mind. "What do you even teach your students anyway?"

"I give them the necessary homework for senior class."

"But do you teach them anything?" I asked him, seeing an infinite number of holes in his statement.

"Well... I teach them about dissection."

"HA HA HA HA HA! You don't actually teach them anything on the homework, do you? They're probably all clueless... Ha!" I cracked up just thinking of the idea.

"Ha, ha. I should be going back to my class now," Stein uneasily said, using his legs to push off my desk and sped out to the hallway. I followed him.

"I need to see how clueless your class is!" I shouted at Stein as I tried to keep up with his desk chair.

Stein sighed. He pushed at the ground again and slammed into the door of his classroom, forcing the door open. As he laid laughing on the floor, I walked in to observe his class.

"Good morning, Miss Marie," the class greeted me politely.

"Good morning," I smiled at them. "Now, I heard that Stein's giving you the homework but's wasting time on class dissecting animals. What's the story behind that?"

The class mumbled, not saying anything in particular.

I turned around to see Stein grinning evilly, intimidating his whole class into complete fear.

I glared at him, then broke my concentration and giggled.

"I swear, Stein, I can try all I want, but I can never change you."

"So, does that mean I can dissect you?"

"No."

* * *

><p>I hate the ending of this chapter, but I love this chapter. It's so cute… Next comes chapter 4… KYAAAAAAAA! Ignore my fangirl scream… Read the next one if you dare…<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Massage

IOU

MUH HA HA. I love Sundays, don't you?

I do not own Soul Eater.

* * *

><p>I groaned in annoyance. It had been hours, and Stein still wouldn't leave me alone. He will never dissect me if I have anything to say about it.<p>

"Will you let me dissect me now?" Stein asked in a childish tone.

"No!" I shouted at him quickly.

After thinking for a few seconds, I spoke again. "What if I were to repay you in a different way?" Stein cocked his head in interest. "I mean, I'm not going to let you dissect me. So why don't I… um… I don't know…"

"Do you want to do something that would embarrass you, Marie?" Stein asked. "There's no one here, you might as well say it."

"Well… Can I give you a message?"

Stein looked surprised, but said nothing.

"What, you expect more?" I asked him. "I don't want you to become more insane, and my healing wavelength helps, so… Why not?"

Stein paused. "I don't see why not."

"Really?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes, Marie," Stein ensured me with a smile, pulling out his chair from under a desk.

"Um, okay…" I said unsurely, reaching unsurely for Stein's shoulders.

Ignoring my close approaching arms, Stein swiftly removed his stitched shirt, revealing his muscular chest.

Sitting down in his chair, I unsurely put my arms on his shoulders. I started messaging, my cheeks burning red.

Glancing off towards a close window, Stein looked towards the darkness outside. I could feel my hand almost glowing as they eased and smoothed the knots under his skin.

As I began to message the front of his chest, Stein groaned heavily with pleasure and lightly touched my hand.

I pulled away an almost ran outside in surprise.

Sensing my fear, Stein got up from his chair and turned to me, still holding my hand.

"Please, Marie," he told me, "Don't get too high strung."

I blinked. "You seem so calm, Stein," I turned away blushing. "And I'm not high strung."

As he laughed under his breath, I noticed the awkwardness of the situation.

"You know, Stein; the IOU can end now. You seem really sane, there's no reason for me to message you now…" I tried to politely smile.

"Do you want it to end?" Stein smiled softly, his voice calming. "Anyhow, it's my choice when the favor is repaid. And I say it's not repaid yet."

I blushed at his words. Without a word, he removed my shirt and skirt.

I moved to let Stein sit back in the chair so we could continue the message. I couldn't think at all.

Stein grabbed my shoulder, and before I knew it, I was sitting in the chair instead of him. He quietly sat on the floor in front of me.

Completely baffled by his actions, I quietly watched him as he leaned back onto my legs.

Sitting awkwardly, I began to message his scalp. A sigh of relief escaped my lips as none of his grey hairs came out into my hands.

Noticing my reluctance, Stein moved up a little bit so I could message his neck and shoulders again.

Shortly after messaging his neck for a few more minutes, he groaned again. This time I ignored it and began to work on his chest.

Even with a man leaning on my legs, my mind couldn't help but wander. Why was he acting like this? I almost never even saw him at home; he was always "working"... What caused him to interact with me today? Was it just the IOU?

Suddenly, I felt a heavy weight on my legs, forcing me back into reality... A reality where Stein was sitting on my legs.

Without looking at me, he spoke. "Are you going to keep messaging, Marie, or are you going to let this go farther?"

I responded slowly, unsurely. "Let's go farther, Franken. I love you."

With one swift movement, he turned around and pushed me against the chair. I forced my eyes closed in fear.

"I love you too, Marie. And I want you now."

I opened my clenched eyes and stared. He did love me. He still loved me.

Without another word, Stein easily ripped my bra from my back.

He pushed me into his chair. As his lips met mine, we began to kiss in a devotion of flame and passion.

As we pulled together tighter, I felt my body rubbing against his, the two of us becoming closer and closer to becoming one.

The only things in our way were easy to remove. So, without much ruckus, we did.

Or, more truthfully, it was hard because we didn't want to come apart from our almost-one position. Even if it meant not actually becoming one.

"Please... Franken... Just take it off already... I want more..." I said, out of breath.

"Are you already tired, Marie? We have a lot more to go through," Stein teased me.

"I-I'm not tired... Give me... Give it... Make love to me..." I slowly whimpered, each word drawing out longer than the last.

"Of course, my Marie."

Within the second after the statement, he got off me, removed the remainder of his clothes, stealthily removed mine, and was grinding back into me like before. All within a second.

"You really... Ohh... Are amazing, Stein," I groaned as he pulled me tighter again. "So powerful..."

He grinned, his eyes meeting mine. "Don't worry, Marie, I hold much more powerful than I've been using. Do you want me to not hold back?"

Without delay, I responded. "Yes! Please! Don't hold back! Make us come together, make us one..."

As soon as I finished speaking, I felt a great immeasurable pressure. Stein was on top of me, pumping himself into me, not holding back at all...

The amount of pressure was unbelievable. Now, Stein was always powerful; but the rhythm, the force; it was unbelievable, even for him. What exactly was going through his mind as he forced himself between my legs? How long had he waited for this moment?

I slid my eyes across Stein's body, noticing the sweat balling up, the hair falling onto his face, his muscles gleaming in the dim moonlight. As he made love to me.

"No!" I shouted, grasping Stein as he leaned on top of me, forcing him closer than ever before. "Let's... Become one. And hold it... So we can feel like one being... Forever."

Stein smiled at my sudden interaction, then did as I asked, forcing himself into me as far as he could and holding the position.

As the seconds slowly passed, I felt pangs of pain, but ignored them all. It was too much to be sitting here quietly, Stein inside of me... No, the man I love inside of me.

Suddenly, he groaned loudly. I could feel his seed spilling out inside of me. The pleasure was beyond anything I ever felt before.

"That's enough for you favor."

Stein instantly got off of me, prying away my arms that had been gripping his back. I could only stare at his emotionless face as he got up.

He silently picked up his clothes then sat in his chair. "If you don't mind, I'm going back downstairs to my lab now."

Sitting silently and ignoring my actions, Stein turned and slowly began to head downstairs.

Without a thought, I reacted. "You liar!" I shouted as I pushed him down the stairs.

* * *

><p>This is technically the end of my story. But there is an epilogue. So, let's read the epilogue to wrap it up… It makes sense with it…<p> 


	5. Epilogue

IOU

Epilogue

The last chapter, the epilogue. If you don't read it, I hold nothing against you… It wraps up the story, though. So, since you're here… READ IT!

I don't own Soul Eater.

Ignoring the students yelling and shouting around me, I could only think about the night before. Everything was so confusing... I barely knew if Stein had died after I pushed him down the stairs or not.

"Good morning," a familiar voice stated from behind me.

"Oh, hi, Stein, I was kind of hoping you died," I said, not wanting to see the expression on his face.

"Don't worry, I didn't," he told me, his chair sitting behind mine. He quickly stood up, and before I could resist, grabbed me and held me tight against his chest.

"Let go of me," I whispered sternly, knowing there was no use to struggle in his strong arms...

Stein smiled softly as I gave in and let myself be cradled in his arms.

"Um, hello, Marie, Stein," Spirit greeted awkwardly as he walked into my classroom.

"Good morning Spirit, nice day, isn't it?" I tried to say casually, but of course that was impossible.

"Yeah, it's nice," Spirit responded, staring at the pouring rain outside. "I just need to know if you repaid the favor to Stein yet."

"I did," I quickly responded.

"Really? Did he dissect you?"

"I'm right here, Sempai; you can ask me," Stein answered, pulling me tighter. "And Marie wouldn't let me dissect her."

"What happened, then?" Spirit asked, eyeing me being in Stein's arms.

"It's a long story," I started loudly before Stein could say anything. "And I'm not going to tell it. Neither are you, Stein."

"Might as well tell it, Marie," Stein smiled, drawing me in impossibly closer. "There's no reason to hide something they already know."

I flinched at the word "they". I looked up to meet the eyes of all my curious students in my class. They did know.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"I shouted, forcing myself out of Stein's arms and running into the hallway. "Don't look at my face! I'm a horrible person!" I ran past Justin. "I have sinned father! I have SINNED!"

Spirit nudged Stein with his elbow. "You really do still love her, don't you? Why don't you go after her?"

Stein starred at the doorway and sighed. "I didn't lie, I do love her." Glancing over to Spirit, he smirked. "I did want to dissect her, though." 

This ending is lame. I'm happy with Stein's character in the story, I'm fine with Marie… The whole reason of this story was to make a short story less than 10 pages (which I accomplished in my notebook) and to characterize Stein. Anyway, good bye! Until next time! :3 :3 :3


End file.
